piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Coats (male)
Several styles of coats and jackets are available to buy from tailors. Some styles can only be found in loot. Coats and jackets found only in plunder, come in brighter and bolder colors than those found at a tailor's shop. Store Variations ErrorNOname1.png|link=Brown Stripe Coat|Padres Del Fuego, Cuba, Tortuga Jacket.png|link=Bouncer's Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga ErrorNOName2.png|link=Checker Coat|Padres Del Fuego, Cuba, Tortuga Darkheart_Long_Coat.jpg|link=Darkheart Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Dingy Long Coat.jpg|link=Dingy Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, Tortuga Embroidered Long Coat.jpg|link=Embroidered Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Evening_Jacket_-_clearer.png|link=Evening Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Forest Long Coat.jpg|link=Forest Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego Leathercraft Long Coat.jpg|link=Leathercraft Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Matey's_Jacket_-_clearer.png|link=Matey's Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Merchant Long Coat.jpg|link=Merchant Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Money_jacket_-_clearer.png|link=Money Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Shipwright_jacket_clearer.png|link=Shipwright Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga ‎Swabby's_Jacket_-_clearer.png|link=Swabby's Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Port Royal, Tortuga Tourist Long Coat.jpg|link=Tourist Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Trader Long Coat.jpg|link=Trader Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Weathered Long Coat.jpg|link=Weathered Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Whaling_Jacket_-_clearer.png|link=Whaling Jacket|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Woolen Long Coat.jpg|link=Woolen Long Coat|Cuba, Padres Del Fuego, Tortuga Multiple Color Variations Available The following styles can be found in a wide variety of colors from select Tailors. Unique bright and dark black colors of these items can only be found in loot drops. Plain_Cotton_Jacket2.png|Cotton Jacket Plain_Cotton_Long_Coat.jpg PvP and Privateer Infamy Rewards Coats ﻿This coat can only be found at the SvS and PvP Merchants on Ile D'Etable De Porc and Isla De La Avaricia, or in Barbossa's Grotto after getting to a certain Infamy rank (Admiral rank in SvS). Keelhaul Long Coat.jpg|Keelhaul Long Coat Peddler Coats Peddlers will have a special outfit for each month, but for some events too. Usually these outfits contain a hat too. They can be found in Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres del Fuego and Cuba. Don't hesitate if you want go and buy them quick, because an outfit stays only two months. A new set appears every month. After the new set comes, the last one stays until there is another new set next month. BaronCoatM.png|Barony screenshot 2010-11-23 22-26-27.jpg|Royal Commodore JuneCoat.png|Crimson Captain DiplomatCoatUpdated.png|The Diplomat Admiral Coat.jpg|Admiral PeddlerJuneCoat.png|French Assassin Screenshot 2010-11-28 07-15-46.jpg|Emerald Duelist PeddlerSeptCoat.png|Capt. Black ScourgeCoat.png|Scourge of the Seas Leaked Peddler Coats In October of 2012, 9 outfits were accidentally released to Live Servers. 3 of them were old repeats, one was the actual month's outfit, and the other 5 were all new. Below are the all-new peddler items from the outfits that only a handful of pirates got their hands on. ChinaCoat.png|China Seas Warrior Peddler Holiday Coats Peddlers usually sell special outfits during certain Holidays. These usually stay in stock shorter than normal Peddler sets, sometimes they aren't every out for more than 2 days. They usually recur every year with their corresponding Holiday Event. Wildfire Long Coat.PNG|Mother's Day PrinceCoat.png|Father's Day HalloweenCoatUpdated.jpg|Halloween & Friday the 13th Peddler Special Event Coats Peddlers sometimes sell outfits during special events in the game, or just as a surprise. These outfits are usually out for a very short time, sometimes not even more than 3 days! Rogue Privateer Coat.png|Rogue Privateer SeaSerpentJacket.png|Sea Serpent Quest Clothing These items can only be acquired through completion of certain quests. Adventure Long Coat.jpg| Resale of 150 gold Adoria's Family Discontinued Coats blackdingylongcoat.jpg|Black Dingy Long Coat Old clothing1.png|Brown Dingy Long Coat Screen shot 2011-11-23 at 3.38.00 PM.png|Gray Dingy Long Coat Note: Before some of the new updates, the Coat and Hat options were on the pirate creation. Category:Clothing